


Athena Visits The Set

by MapNerdB (Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken)



Series: Behind the Scenes [2]
Category: Huge (TV 2010), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Athena is Guillermo´s cousin now because I said so, Canon Trans Character, Crossover, Gen, Nandor´s Charm Offensive, Trans Female Character, charm and talent run in the family, look at her funny & you´re getting stabbed, protective Guillermo de la Cruz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/MapNerdB
Summary: She´s coming out her shell, shyly charming everyone... except Guillermo, who´s been captivated for years now.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Athena Delgado, Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless
Series: Behind the Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Athena Visits The Set

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the ¨Behind The Scenes¨ actor AU, after several seasons of the show have aired, to great popularity and acclaim. Vampires are integrated into society (but not so much TV acting, still), Guillermo is a musical theatre star, and Athena is following in his footsteps. 
> 
> big thanks to shinyfire for all your support!

Athena is coming to visit, and Guillermo's excitement is hard to contain. Her text confirmation puts a spring in his step, and a brighter shine on his smile. He explains to everyone that his dear, sweet baby cousin is on her way, and they had better treat her well, or else.

He remembers a girl who was very sweet and creative, yet socially anxious, and uncomfortable in her own skin. But two years into performing arts college, she's coming out of her shell, shyly charming everyone she meets.

¨Athena!" Nandor declaims from halfway across the parking lot, "It is an honor to meet you at last! I applaud your parents for giving you such a proud and auspicious name!¨

Athena looks toward him, then quickly away. Guillermo bristles and steps between them. If Nandor makes her lose a single mote of her new confidence, Guillermo will put that vampire hunting internship to use, years of friendship be damned. 

¨My parents didn't name me Athena."

She tugs Guillermo back by his sleeve, and he wraps a protective arm around her shoulders. "It´s a stage name. I originally picked it out at camp...¨ 

Nandor hasn't broken stride, or dropped the full-fanged smile he so rarely shows. He's beaming at the two of them, welcoming and joyful. 

¨That can be a great thing about this business," Guillermo says, relaxing slightly, "Getting to choose how you´re publicly known.¨ 

¨Yes! This is a fine thing!" Nandor agrees, grinning.

He stops in front of Athena and drops to his knees in the greasy dirt. "You have chosen a fierce and beautiful name, so it suits you perfectly.¨ 

Athena offers him her hand, and he dramatically ghosts a kiss over the back before letting her pull him to his feet. As she blushes and giggles, the tension flows out of Guillermo, replaced with relieved happiness.


End file.
